Benutzer:TomKranich
2000 Bearbeitungen! (2.5.2014) Bati 801RR (V) thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335px Über diesen bemitleidenswerten Tom Hi, ich bin Thomas, manche nennen mich aber Tom ;) Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe auf der pfälzischen Seite vom Rhein. Ich spiele seit 2005 GTA und seit September 2013 bin ich hier im Wiki. Da ich die 80er besonders mag, spiele ich sehr gerne GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories. Ich spiele Rennspiele auch sehr gerne. Desweiteren fahr ich auch im realen Leben gerne, vorzugsweise japanische Importwagen, deswegen fahre ich aktuell einen Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 aus dem Jahr 1996 mit 296 PS, sowie als Zweitwagen einen Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI aus dem Jahr 1998 mit 361 PS, und glaubt mir, die Dinger sind im Unterhalt saftig^^ Meine Hauptkonsole ist eine PlayStation 3 Slim, dazu hab ich ein iPad4, eine PSX sowie ein Sony Xperia S. Nebenbei hab ich eine Xbox 360 für GTA V und IV und ich spiele E-Gitarre, sowie Keyboard. Ich arbeite bei der Polizei und fahre als Dienstwagen eine silber-metallic Mercedes C-Klasse BlueEfficiency der Baureihe 204. Miami_Schweiß.jpg|Nachdem Kranich einen Ferrari gefahren ist Miami_Reis_.jpg|Kranichs Killerblick IMG_0604.jpg|Kranich's echter Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 von 1996 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI '96.jpg|Mein Zweitwagen Tom Kranich.jpg|Ein Bild von mir BMW i8.jpg|Torrance' Privatwagen Nissan_GT-R_SpecV.jpg|Torrance' Dienstfahrzeug (Highway Pursuit) 800px-Mercedes-Benz_Coupé-Baureihe_140.jpg|Kruger's Privatwagen Mercedes C400 4Matic.jpg|Kruger's Dienstwagen iris.png|Mein neuer Dienstwagen A250 Sport.jpg|John's Dienstwagen Firebird.jpg|John's Privatwagen Was der Kranich so mag * * * * * * (1969) *Martial-Arts Filme aus den 2000ern * (seit 1996) *Quantic Dream * - The Real Driving Simulator *Nike Air Mag * *Grand Theft Auto * (Kranich, Kripo Autobahn) * (1984 - 1989) * *Crockett's Return/Theme von Jan Hammer *Die Evolutionreihe von Mitsubishi *Walter Röhrl ("der Lange") * (wegen Cobra 11 :P) *wassergekühlte Boxermotoren (gerne einen 996) *den Volkswagen Golf GTI IV * und dessen eurodancig ausgelegter Soundtrack * * , die Fernsehserie *Oldschoolrap, The Notorious B.I.G, Makaveli, Dr. Dre, Grandmaster Flash und so... *Synthesizermusik *Die " " *den *den * *Kool & The Gang *die *alte japanische Klassiker wie z.B. der *VTEC kicked in yo! *Importschlitten Was der Kranich so abgrundtief hasst *Yannes Frisiert Mantas (Name verfremdet) *Werbung *Twitter *Kollegah und seine Chabos mit dem Haftbefehl *Hashtagparade *Kiddies die meinen dass sie obercool sind *Justin Bieber *Dummheit *Alle Leute die meinen driften zu können, und dann an der nächsten Mauer crashen *CSI: Miami York auf der Spur oder so *¥-Titty *Den BMW 2er Active Tourer und alle anderen Frontantriebler von BMW *Betrüger *Die fehlenden Rostschutzmaßnahnen an alten Mercedesmodellen *Forza Motorsport 1-5 *Idioten, die einen richtigen Sportwagen haben wollen und keinen Reiskocher Golf (745 PS in nem golf? WTF?!) *Alles weitere was nicht 5L auf 100Km verbraucht *Basisaustattungen *Den überaus hässlichen Grill von Audi * (macht magersüchtig, habe selbst eine Freundin mit dieser Krankheit) Exklusiv für Wikia-Erstleser: The Interceptors, die Erfolgsserie aus Amerika KrimiMagazinOnline: "Seit die neuen Polizisten in der Serie drin sind, wirkt die Serie frischer, hat eine wirklich gute Story und auch sehr gute Schauspieler. Leider fehlt uns die Action, dennoch gibt es 9,5 von 10 Punkten." 9,5/10 RTLInside: "Da wir die Rechte zur Ausstrahlung nicht bekommen haben, geben wir keine Punkte, außerdem werden wir den Produzenten wegen Ideenklau verklagen" 0/10 Rockstar Games: "Hey! Die Idee mit den drei Protagonisten ist geklaut!" 0/10 Starring: Thomas Kranich as Mark Kruger, the mysterious man, which was never understood, Bowser as Jack "Hog" Torrence the self-made multimillionaire who can afford to act like an asshole and TransKnight82 as John Garthe, the self-conscious man who get's all the chicks. Beste Zitate der Schauspieler: Mark Kruger's Akte *32 Jahre alt *wohnhaft in Beverly Hills *mag deutsche Autos *Beziehungsstatus: geschieden *beherrscht mehrere Kampfsportarten *IQ von 140 *Dienst seit 2003 *Von 2012 bis 2014 im Gefängnis, wegen einem angeblichen Mord an seiner Schwester *Partner: Jack Torrence (2014-) *aktueller Dienstwagen: Mercedes C400 *Körperbau: sportlich *Abteilung: LAPD, organisiertes Verbrechen *Rang: Hauptkommissar *Dienstwaffe: Beretta 93R Jack Torrance' Akte *43 Jahre alt *wohnhaft in den Hollywood Hills *mag schnelle Autos *besitzt die zweitgrößte Autosammlung in Amerika *hat ein geschätztes Vermögen von 36 Millionen $ *Status: Single *IQ von 138 *Dienst seit 1987 *Partner: Mark Kruger (2014-) *aktueller Dienstwagen: Nissan GT-R SpecV *Körperbau: sportlich *Abteilung: Vice, organisierte Kriminalität *Rang: Kriminalhauptkommissar *Dienstwaffe: Glock 22 John Garthe's Akte *29 Jahre alt *wohnhaft in Downtown *Beziehungsstatus: keine Angaben *IQ von 144 *Dienst seit 2013 *Partner: keinen *aktueller Dienstwagen: Mercedes A250 Sport *Körperbau: schmächtig *Abteilung: LAPD, Mordkommission *Rang: Inspektor Exklusiv für Wikia-Benutzer; die erste Chatproduktionsserie aus dem Hause von Marty J. Williams Productions Plot für Mark Kruger Ich bin Mark Kruger und bin Polizist. Ich war im Knast. Glaubt mir, sicher gibt es was schlimmeres, aber der Grund warum ich in eben diesen gekommen bin, ist verdammt banal. Ich habe ab da, jedlichen Glauben an das Recht und die Ordnung verloren. Nun bin ich in der Stadt der Engel. Vielleicht ein Neuanfang. Vielleicht ein Ebenbild der Scheiße, die erlebt habe. Plot für Jack Torrance Ich bin 1987 durch einen Freund zur Polizei gekommen und wurde dann 1997 zum verdeckten Ermittler befördert. 2004 wurde meine Frau von zwei Männern ermordet und zerstückelt, damals habe ich mir geschworen die Täter zu fassen, bis heute ist mir das nicht gelungen. 2014 wurde mir ein Partner zugeteilt, Mark Kruger, der keine Ahnung von all dem hat und sich andauernd selbstbemitleidet. Zusammen sind wir aber ganz gut. Plot für John Garthe Mein Traum war es immer ein Polizist zu sein. 2013 konnte sich dieser Traum recht schnell erfüllen. Doch wieso war es mein Traum? Damals, vor vielen Jahren starb meine Mutter aus mysteriösen Gründen. Ich glaubte nie an den natürlichen Tod. Als Oberstufendetektiv könnte ich den Fall lösen. Nun bin ich in Los Angeles und bin nach kurzer Zeit Inspektor. Ich hoffe, bald in die Abteilung "Organisiertes Verbrechen" zu kommen. Bis dorthin helfen die Kollegen Kruger und Torrance. Staffel 4; Folge 1: Neue Wege *ein unbekannter Mann steht vor einem Gefängnistor *er schaut sich um Die Freiheit. Sie fühlt sich gut an, denke ich *er geht ein paar Schritte und bleibt vor einem Taxi stehen Bitte nach Berverly Hills *das Taxi fährt los *währenddessen kommt ein gut gekleideter Mann aus dem Flughafen *er steigt in seinen bereitstehenden Nissan GTR* *der andere Mann kommt aus dem Taxi raus Mein altes Haus. Ein gutes Gefühl *er geht hinein *er liest Zeitungsberichte über sich *Polizist unschuldig ins Gefängnis gebracht!* *auf einmal stürmt ein hysterischer Mann die Wohnung "Mark, bitte hilf mir!" Was ist los? Moment mal... Alex! Was tust du hier? Ich dachte du wärst im Knast! "Du weißt doch, ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!" Ja, aber du kannst doch nicht hier einfach aufkreuzen! *Polizeisirenen ertönen *das Geschehen wechselt zu Polizeiwache, in der gerade um zwei Polizisten aus Miami getrauert werden* Sie waren viel zu jung *unterhält sich mit der damaligen Chefin der Gestorbenen Sie sind Elena, richtig? "Ja" "Und sie sind doch Herr Torrence?" In der tat ich kannte Herrn Vegas sehr gut "ah, gut" wir haben eine zeit lang zusammen gearbeitet "Kannten sie Herrn Kranich? " er hat ihn mal erwähnt, ja, aber persönlich kannte ich ihn nicht Kann ich ihnen was sagen? Nur zu "Ich habe gehört, dass Tom mich heiraten wollte" *fängt an zu weinen *Torrance bietet ihr Taschentücher an mein beileid *Großeinsatz! Ein Mann flüchtet mit einer Geisel auf dem Highway 59 Jemand ruft; Torrence, sie kümmern sich drum *zu Elena: Sie Entschuldigen "Natürlich" *nimmt seine Dienstwaffe und rennt zu einem CTS-V Interceptor Unit* *steigt ein und fährt los *Das Geschehen wechselt zu Mark Scheiße Alex! Mich als Geisel zu nehmen war die dümmste Idee! *das gebäude wird umstellt *Torrance trifft ein und nimmt hinterm Wagen deckung *Augenblicke später Ergeben sie sich! Wir haben das Gebäude umstellt! *Alex hält Mark eine Waffe an den Kopf und geht aus der Wohnung raus *zielt auf Alex Lassen sie die Waffe fallen! "Waffen runter, sonst ist er tot!" "LOS!" *nimmt waffe runter* "Gibt mir die Schlüssel des X5 da vorn!" *fordert einem Kollegen auf die Schlüssel auszuhändigen *beide steigen in den X5 Kollege: Hinterher! Nein, wartet *Mark gibt gas sie kommen nicht weit Fuck! Wieso mach ich da mit! *eine Stunde später *beobachtet Mark und Alex an einem fluss Was suchst du bei mir, Alex? *per funk *nähert euch unauffällig "Du weißt, ich hab Lisa nicht umgebracht, du doch auch nicht Ja, ich weiß Aber wieso flüchtest du? *per funk* wartet auf mein signal Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, wer Lisa umgebracht hat! *per Funk* Jetzt! TomKranich Es ist so ruhig *die beiden werden umringt * Alex ergibt sich *Mark kommt auch dazu So so, unser Alex. Jetzt haben wir dich endlich Wartet *dreht sich um Was? Ich komme mit um sie kümmere ich mich später, bleiben sie da sitzen Nein, ich komme verdammt nochmal mit! Ich sagte bleiben sie dort sitzen, Herr gott Verdammt nochmal, ich bin Polizist oder war es zumindest ma Ach, wirklich? Und sicher kenn ich ihn besser als sie *kollegen fahren Alex zum gefängnis Kommen sie erstmal mit *steigt in seinen GTR los, kommen sie *steigt mit in den GTR *fährt zur wache* sie sind also Polizist? Ja, vor zwei Jahren war ich das Ich bin Kriminalhauptkommissar Torrance und sie sind? Mark Kruger, ich war früher beim Drogendezernat Also kennen sie Alex? Genau Sie wissen auch dass er 2009 die 16 jährige Lisa ermordet hat ? Ja, alle Beweise spachen gegen uns Uns? Ich und Alex Soll das heißen, sie haben bei der Tat geholfen? *biegt in die Auffahrt der Wache ein* Eben nicht - es waren korrupte Bullen die uns die Tat in die Schuhe geschoben haben Sie haben falsche Beweise gelegt Ich kam dadurch also in den Knast *lacht* sie sind aber lustig. Nun gut, kommen sie erstmal Das ist nicht lustig. Das ist wahr *steigen aus und gehen in die wache *verhör von Alex und Mark* Was wollen sie? Ich will die Wahrheit klar und deutlich *schaltet ein Diktiergerät an* Sie wollen die Wahrheit? Was ist am 9. Juni 2009 passiert? Ich war damals im Präsidium, und bin dann zu Alex gegangen Und weiter? Das Mädchen lag blutverströmt auf dem Boden, Alex war bewusstlos *protokolliert alles* Diese Bullenschweine haben uns beobachtet Ich rief die Kollegen Dabei ging ich nach draußen Dann muss jemand meine Pistole mit meinen Fingerabdrücken zum Tatort gelegt haben Das Mädchen wurde mit einer Kugel aus meiner Waffe getötet Jedoch nahm Alex die Schuld auf sich Können sie das bestätigen, Herr Kreymeyer? "Ja" Wir sind unschuldig, wirklich Gut, ich darf sie jetzt zu ihrer Zelle geleiten. Morgen findet dann die Überprüfung ihrer Theorie statt FUCK So ist es eben. Geben sie mir eine Chance, bitte! Herr Kruger, wir haben hier noch andere Fälle. Ich bitte sie zu warten Ich habe keine Lust zum Warten! Dieser Fall ist ungelöst, wenn ich hier weiter drin steck, wird er auch so bleiben! Das ist die einzige Chance! *seufzt* und was sollten wir nach ihrer Meinung dann tun? Sie müssen mich ermitteln lassen *blickt Jack energisch an* Wie stellen sie sich das hier eigentlich vor? Dass ich hier jeden, der angibt mal Polizist gewesen zu sein bevorzuge? Ich weiß, das mag abstrus klingen, aber es ist die einzige Chance, damit dieses Mädchen in Ruhe starb Es war meine Tochter, verdammt! Herr Kruger, mir sind die Hände gebunden *stößt den Tisch um* Erwarten sie, dass ich hier auf Regeln achte? Ein Scheiß geht mich das an! *keucht* Machen sie was sie wollen aber sie tragen alle Verantwortung! Ich will nur, das mein Mädchen da bleibt, wo es ihr gut geht! Dann wird es nur in ihrem Interesse sein, dieses Schwein einzubuchten! Kapieren sie das? Ich glaube nicht *Torrance verlässt den raum* *man legt beiden Handschellen an* *stößt Wächter gegen den Bauch, dieser kippt um und Kruger nimmt die Schlüssel *schießt die Handschellen auf und nimmt die Autoschlüssel Komm, Alex! *steigen in den Dodge Charger *geben Vollgas* *kollege: tut doch jemand mal was! Nein. Die kommen schon wieder *Kruger fährt an eine Raststätte und steigt aus Alex, in diesem Charger fallen wir auf Ich hab da was "Wie du meinst, Mark" *sieht sich die Akten an* *steigt in den CL 500 der Baureihe C140 *fährt wieder auf den Highway Wo sollen wir anfangen? "Am besten da, wo wir aufgehört haben" "In deiner alten Wohnung" Scheiße *seufzt* Wir konnten die restlichen Szenen nicht mehr drehen, da unser Studio abgefackelt ist Staffel 4; Folge 2 Privater Chat mit Wild Hog TomKranich "Liz" LA-775 Celine 14 Ganja-weed Hailerer Abwesend Michael Sykes Abwesend Rowdy24 StarWarsHalleluja Private Nachrichten Wild Hog 8:55 TomKranich Alex: Keiner wusste von meinem Namen Alex: Ich bin also noch save Alex: Ne, lass es sein 8:56 Wild Hog Ach, Alex *geleitet ihn zu seien /8 Seinem 8:56 TomKranich *Alex holt sich ein Schweitzer Taschenmesser raus und entfernt damit die Kugel provisorisch* 8:56 Wild Hog *zuckt zusammen beim anblick* 8:57 TomKranich Alex: Alex: Tut nicht weh, glaub es mir Alex: Also, fahren wir? 8:58 Wild Hog Wir sehen uns morgen auf der Wache, ruhe dich aus. Ich muss noch was persönliches erledigen 8:59 TomKranich Alex: Wenn du meinst, ist ja schon okay 8:59 Wild Hog *Hog steigt in seinen GT-R und Fährt zum Friedhof* *legt Blumen auf ein grab* 8:59 TomKranich *wendet sich von Hog ab, und steigt in den C400* *fährt los* *Alex sieht einen GT-R parken stehen, ignoriert ihn aber* 9:00 Wild Hog *am grab* Ich werd den Kerl snappen, vertrau mir *steigt wieder in seinen GT-R und fährt nach hause* 9:02 TomKranich *Alex parkt an einem Friedhof* *er geht zu einem trostlosem Grab* 9:02 Wild Hog *liegt aufs Sofa und guckt sich unterlagen an* 9:03 TomKranich Alex: Sarah, bald werde ich zu dir kommen, und dich nie mehr wieder verlassen. Zuerst schnapp ich mir diese elenden Kerle, und dann, dann ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich der Welt Adieu sagen werde. *Alex wendet sich ab und fährt mit dem Wagen zu Hogs Wohnung* *Alex klopft* Alex: Hog, bist du da? 9:04 Wild Hog *macht auf* alex? was gibt's? 9:05 TomKranich Kann ich auf ein Bier kommen? Mir geht ganz schlecht 9:05 Wild Hog Klar, komm rein 9:05 TomKranich *Alex setzt soch erstmal hin* Weißt du, wieso ich so einen Ehrgeiz für den Fall mit dem Kartell entwickele? 9:06 Wild Hog *sieht sich Alex' Wunde an wÄhrend der ein Pils drinkt* warum? *holt Verbandszeug* 9:06 TomKranich Das Kartell brachte meine Tocher um *Tochter 9:06 Wild Hog Die schweine 9:07 TomKranich Ich bin mir da ganz sicher 9:07 Wild Hog *desinfiziert die Wunde und verbindet sie* Wann war das? 9:07 TomKranich Vor zwei Jahren, da arbeitete sie an diesem Fall An dem mit dem Kartell den wir heute bearbeiten Und heute ist ihr Todestag 9:08 Wild Hog Vor zwei Jahren passierte eine mordserie auf Polizisten, die das gleiche taten Die täter wurden nie 9:09 TomKranich Ja, die beiden Fälle sind miteinander verstrickt gefasst, ich weiß 9:09 Wild Hog man konnte nie beweisen dass das Kartell dahinter steckt 9:09 TomKranich Alex: Die Schweine haben sie umgebracht weil sie zu viel wusste Alex: Sie hatte Beweise, doch... dann passierte es Alex: Die Beweise wurden nie gefunden 9:11 Wild Hog Sie stürmten das Büro und brannten alles nieder, es geschah über nacht keine bekannten zeugen 9:11 TomKranich Alle tot 9:11 Wild Hog oder bestochen 9:11 TomKranich Alex: Genau *Alex macht sein Bier auf* 9:12 Wild Hog hasst du Hunger? ich kann uns was bestellen? 9:12 TomKranich Ne, ich kann was kochen, wenn du es möchtest 9:12 Wild Hog Nein, ruhe dich lieber aus 9:12 TomKranich Lust auf Ratatouille? 9:12 Wild Hog ich mach das 9:13 TomKranich *Alex: Das geht schon *Alex holt eine Pfanne* 9:13 Wild Hog Nein, alex bitte, setz dich wieder 9:13 TomKranich Alex: Ich bin völlig fit Ich möchte kein Midleid *Mitleid 9 Anderes Zeug * PSN: TomKranich007 * E-Mail: vicefan.tom@t-online.de * Ask.fm: TomKranich007 Spiele die Tom mag *BeamNG Drive *Gran Turismo *Mercedes-Benz World Racing *Bioshock *Midnight Club L.A *Need for Speed *L.A Noire *Beyond: Two Souls *The Walking Dead *Alarm für Cobra 08/15 *3D Fahrschule (bitch) *Portal *Initial D *Phoenix Wright (Danke, Schwester) *NextCarGame *DTM: Race Driver *Colin McRae: Rally/DiRT *Wangan Midnight (Danke, Cousin) *Richard Burns Rally GTA-Spiele im Besitz von Tom *GTA III, 93 Prozent, Story durch (iPad), 70% (PS2) *GTA Vice City, 100 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, 100 Prozent (PS2) *GTA Vice City Stories, 77 Prozent, Story durch, PSP *GTA San Andreas, 99,2 Prozent, Story durch, iPad *GTA Liberty City Stories, 70%, Story durch, PSP *GTA V, 100% Story durch, Xbox 360 *GTA IV, 90% Story durch, Xbox 360 (Alle Spiele nach gekaufter Reihenfolge) (Stand: 12.7.2014) Charaktere, die der Kranich mag *Thomas Vercetti *Niko Bellic *Trevor Phillips *Carl Johnson *Woozie *Michael De Santa Lieblingskarren * 1. Gelber Stinger (VC) (Miami Vice, da wisster bescheid :D) * 2. Weißer Cheetah (VC) (Miami Vice, die zweite) * 3. Sentinel (III) (Cobra 11 FTW) * 4. Washington (VC) (Einfach geil) * 5. Schafter (V) (Cobra 11 FTW die zweite) * 6. Schwartzer (Cobra 11 FTW die dritte)